narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Kamon Fight with Kaizen
Part 1, Fight with Atsushi Aito: Hey Kaizen, I sense 8 people with a very large amount of chakra. Kaizen: If they don't bother us then just leave em be. Aito: But what if its a girl? You know how much I like them. Kaizen: Yea you like them too much. I had to cover for you 3 time yesterday for 3 different girls. Aito: What? Why? Kaizen: The each came with a weapon, they came to kill you. Aito: Well, what can I say. I'm just nice with the ladies. Kaizen: You gone catch something. As [[Kaizen]] and [[Aito]] walk along, they encounter [[Team Kamon]]. Kaizen: Is this them? Aito: Yea, and look at those girls, I might have to talk to them. (Aito Runs towards team Kamon]] Kaizen: No wait. (huff) Why did y'all send him along with me. He says to himself Konami: Who is that running towards us? Kamon: I don't know but stay on your toes. As the unsuspected person runs up to them, ([[Aito]]) He asks them, Aito: Well hello, you are a very pretty girl, what is your name? Atsushi: Kid, how about you leave. Aito: How about you get the f**k on some where. Atsushi then tries to punch the kid, but he catches the punch. Aito: So you want to fight huh? Konami: Hey you 2 calm down. Aito: How abou you shut up. Konami then walks over to Aito and thumps him in the head sending him flying down the path. Aito: Ok thats it Then Aito runs back up the mountain, gets behind [[Konami Rekai|Konami]] and punches her in her back. [[Riako]] and [[Riaken]] try to punch him together, but he ducks, pushes off the ground with his hands, and kicks them both in the chin. Then [[Atsushi Hisashi|Atsushi]] kicks him in the gut, and sends him flying, then he goes into his dragon pre-form. As he is flying towards Aito, Aito uses his [[White Tiger Fighting Style]] skill to land on the ground and jump back up in the air. Then he infuses his hands with white and black lightning and starts firing balls of black and white lightning towards [[Atsushi Hisashi|Atsushi]]. Atsushi is hit by most of the balls and falls to the ground. Then Aito thrusts himself form the air towards Atsushi. Then when Aito is about to punch Atsushi, Atsushi goes into his full dragon form and smacks Aito out of the way. Then Atsushi open his mouth and is about to hit Aito with a large ball of fire, but [[Kaizen]] summons [[Rakon]] and Rakon runs over to Atsushi, leaps in the air, and punches the ball of fire out of the way. Then Kaizen uses his [[Storm Release: White Tiger Cloud]], hits Atsushi and sucks most of Atsushi's chakra. Then, Kaizen walks towards Atsushi and is about to kill him but, [[Riako]] teleports him back to the group. Then [[Kamon Namikaze|Kamon]] teleports to Kaizen and says: Kamon: Your fight is with me Aito: Hey bro this dude doesn't seem like much, lets team up on him. Rakon: Yea Aito is right. Kaizen: Ok Kamon: You 3 are idiots. Your not about to take me down like you think. Hm, as a matter of fact I can take you 3 on and beat you 3 in 5 minutes. Kaizen: Haha Ha your a funny dude. Kamon teleports behind Kaizen and says, "The White Tiger of the Cloud, this should be fun" Part 2, 5 Minute Fight: Kamon vs Kaizen, Aito and Rakon